


Waking to a Winter Wonderland

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Lazy winter morning with Jesse McCree.





	Waking to a Winter Wonderland

The smell of coffee wafted through the kitchen and chased some of your grogginess away. The warm air that filled the room clashed with the coldness outside and droplets of condensation rolled down the window. From it you could only see a blanket of brilliant white. Only the fences and trees which poked out marred its perceived seamlessness. You knew it was well below freezing out there but that didn’t make the fresh powder out there any less inviting. A clump of snow flopped down from your roof as a robin took flight from its perch. The redness of its chest seemed even richer as it fluttered through this ivory scene. It was like looking at one of those cliche Christmas cards that get posted through your letterbox. On paper the scene is dull. But when you’re truly living it well it just took your breath away. It was a rare peaceful moment that you had gotten lost in until shuffling steps interrupted the peace.

“Mornin’ darl’,” came Jesse’s sweet southern drawl. From his tone you could tell he was probably more asleep than awake at the moment. Despite his years away from the desert he had yet to adapt to the cold. He still hated it. And to compensate for the biting cold this morning brought he had wandered in still wrapped in the blanket from your bed.

“You smelt the coffee, didn’t you?” you hummed as he opened his arms and enveloped you into the blanket, cocooning you inside. The real warmth came from the heat that radiates from his chest against your back. An absolute blessing in winter but a killer in the summer.

“Well since I didn’t get to wake up to your beautiful face I’ll have to settle for the second best way to wake up,” he mumbled, his head ducked and lips against your tender neck.

With great reluctance Jesse finally pulled away and wrapped the blanket around your shoulders. He grabbed your favourite mug from the cupboard and filled it. When he returned the cup was pressed into your hands, breathing some much needed warmth into your form. You blew into it before taking a sip at which point you noticed your usual order had been tampered with.

“You filled this with whiskey, didn’t you?”

“On a mornin’ like this one you need more than some coffee to warm you up,” McCree chuckled before taking a sip of his own.

“Well if it’s warming up you want I have something in mind…”

“Oh? Well I guess we could head back to bed, the day is young,” he replied while licking his lips.

“Or… You put on some pants and meet me outside in five minutes. Wrap up, it’s a cold one out there,” you replied cheerily before taking another sip. Damn, he added a lot of whiskey. You turned away from him and grabbed the scarf and gloves that you had discarded on the counter yesterday and began wrapping yourself up. “Five minutes!”

And in five minutes McCree had joined you outside. But he wasn’t exactly happy about it. No matter how many layers he had donned he couldn’t stop shivering. Already he was beginning to lose the feeling in his toes. Between the beat-up cowboy hat shielding his eyes and the scarf concealing his mouth all you could make out of that handsome face was a tanned nose. And that was exactly where the first snowball hit. When the snow exploded against his face he stumbled back only to plant himself into the cold beneath. You knew that when he got up he would be pissed. That you’d be well and truly in for it. You knew you should use this opportunity to run for cover. But you were too busy trying to stop a rib from breaking with the force of your laughter. Already you had a stitch from it and every time you thought you were recovering you took one look at McCree and started all over again.

Had you a chance to get any of your breath back it would have been knocked out if you anyway when Jesse launched himself out of the snow and into you. You crashed to the ground with him atop you but the snow softened the fall as if you were being knocked into cushions. Your mouth- opened with laughter- was invaded by the icy cold as Jesse rubbed a handful of snow into your face.

“Ack-! You-you bastard, Jesse McCree!” you spat out with a mouthful of snow.

“Told ya we shoulda stayed in bed sweetheart.”

You glared up at him as he looked down upon you, that smug smirk painted on your face. You were going to quickly wipe that away. Once he had savoured his triumph he finally rolled off you and got to his feet, pulling you up with him. Pulling you close he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and ghosted his lips against yours. Your breaths mingled for a moment. A sweet, blissful moment. Shame you were going to ruin that. Your arms wrapped around his neck only to pull his scarf back and dump a handful of snow down his back. With a shriek he pulled back and wriggled to try and shake it from his clothes.

“Thought you needed a little more waking up, slow-poke!” you taunted, beginning to back up. A slow retreat turned into a run when Jesse began pursuing you, stumbling through the snow after you.

“Oh you’re in for it now, missy!”


End file.
